


Stalker

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Sons of Anarchy one-shot





	

You rolled your eyes and let out a loud growl as you heard your phone start ringing again for the 7th time today, it was only 10:43AM

You knew it was him, you weren't going to bother answering it. You had no idea who this guy was or what he wanted, actually, you knew what he wanted but you didn't care.

Maybe if he would have approached you in a different way instead of stalking you, you would have given him a chance.

It started out simple running into you at the store or at work, when you finally confronted him he got pissed. He was now following you everywhere you went shopping, work, even showing up at the clubhouse parties; He was sending threatening letters, voicemails, and text messages.

You were surprised that Jax had not had him dealt with already; your parents had lived next to Gemma when you were growing up so Jax and you became friends.

\-----

You were almost finished with your shift at work, it was only five in the afternoon so it was still light outside. Your phone had been buzzing off in your back pocket since you left your house. 

You were so spaced out that you screamed when your manager told you that you had a phone call at the service desk.

“I’m not answering it, ” You told your boss, she knew about him stalking you.

“Said they were part of that biker club you hang around with” she spoke as if she hated them, she knew nothing about them.

“Oh” You felt bad for getting angry, but you didn't want to deal with him anymore for the day.

 

You picked up the phone and pressed the hold button to take it off,

“Hello?” You questioned into the phone to whoever was on the other end

“Hey there gorgeous. I'll be waiting for you” He said, he hung up before you could.

 

You slammed the phone do and walked away. You have had enough of this crap, you were stressed to the max. You walked as fast as your legs would let you to the bathroom, once inside you let the waterworks begin. 

You pulled your phone out of your pocket ignoring the incoming call, you called Jax.

 

“Yeah?” he spoke into the phone

“I need your help, he won't quit calling me. He just called my job telling me that he’d be waiting for me” You spoke, you were in tears again before you finished your sentence.

“I'll have him taken care of, nothing is going to happen to you (Y/N). I'll send one of the guys to your place, I'll give them a key” he said, you could hear him walking around and others talking in the background.

“Thank you,” You said about to hang up

“You have the gun I gave you?” he asked, knowing you probably did

“Yes,” You laughed, remembering when he gave it to you when you first told him about your stalker.

“Use it if you have too, I'm not kidding. I have to go, I have someone on the way to your house. Bye” He said as he hung up.

 

You wiped the tears from your face and pulled yourself together before you walked out of the bathroom. You grabbed your purse from your locker and dug around in it until you found the .38 Jax had given you.

You checked to make sure it had bullets in it, sure enough, it did.

You tucked it into the side of your pants, for easy access and headed outside to your car.

\---

Once home, you didn't see a bike outside you started to freak out inside a little. You headed inside anyways. You closed the door behind you, locked the door and turned on the lights.

Everything seemed fine, you placed your purse on the table as you walked past your couch up to your bedroom.

You stopped before you entered your room, ‘why was the door shut?’ you thought to yourself.

You never shut your bedroom door, you pulled the .38 from the side of your jeans before you slowly opened the door.

You held the gun in your hands with your finger on the trigger, not knowing could happen in the next few minutes.

You took a step into the room, your eyes landed on Happy. 

“Holy shit” You gasped, nearly scared to death

He quickly got up and shut the door behind you, he went over to your nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to you.

You were quick to get confused until you started to read it.

 

“I told you I'd be waiting for you”

 

8 letters were all it took for you to now fear for your life, how he managed to get inside your house was beyond you.

You felt a tear fall down your face, Happy saw it as well.

He pulled you into a hug, a very tight and protective hug.

 

“What I'm about to tell you is going to scare you but I need you to be tough like we both know you can be” He whispered into your ear, just him telling you that made you scared.

You nodded your head up and down.

“I got here before he did, he's in the room across the hall. I need you to make him come out” he whispered again, all you could do was shake your head in a no motion.

“(Y/N) I need you to do this so I can take care of this shit once and for all. Just go into the kitchen act like you're getting dinner ready. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you know that” 

Deep down inside you knew he was telling the truth, he had kept you out of harm's way several times, but you didn't like being used as bait.

“Please little girl, I need you to do this” He pleaded, the look in his eyes was one you'll never forget. He needed to get rid of him for you.

“okay, ” you managed to peep out.

“good girl” he smiled, as he leaned down and kissed you.

You didn't hesitate to kiss back but after a moment, you both realized what had just happened.

You let out a sigh to work up the nerves to leave the bedroom before you left you gave him a kiss on the cheek after you whispered in his ear.

“make him die slow, I want to watch” 

 

You pulled your door open and headed down the hallway into the kitchen like you didn't have a care in the world. You decided that you probably needed to actually make dinner you actually would make it.

You pulled some hamburger meat from the freezer and put it into the microwave to thaw out.

As you began digging for a pot under the counter you heard a loud thud from the hallway. You turned around, as you stared wide-eyed at the kitchen entrance. 

You knew Happy would do anything to keep him from getting to you, but you also knew that he wasn't invincible.

 

You stood still and listened for any movement, you heard a few pants coming from across the kitchen. You were stupidly about to go into the living room to see what it was when Happy turned the corner nearly knocking you on your ass.

“Call Tig, tell him to bring the van” he spoke as he moved the few strands of bangs out of your face.

He walked to the sink and washed the blood off his hands, rings still on his fingers. You picked up the land phone on the wall and dialed Tigs number after a few rings he answered. You explained that Happy told you to call him and have him bring the van.

 

\-----

After a few minutes of waiting, Tig walked through the back door connecting the garage. He followed Happy to the other side of the house, after a few moments they returned; not alone.

He was tied up and very unconscious.

They drug him to the van and tossed him inside like the garbage he was.

Tig got into the van and drove off. You followed Happy to his bike when you noticed it was in the garage.

\------

“Keep it loud,” Jax told Gemma, she didn't need to ask anything. She knew.

You stood there in the garage of TM watching Tig and Happy tie him up to the cherry lift.

“Get her a chair, make her comfortable” Happy yelled at the newest patched member, he scrambled at Happy's order.

  
  


The music coming from the clubhouse was louder than it normally was, just the way Happy had wanted it. 

With the garage doors closed we could hear him pleading and screaming as Happy did what he does best.

You had been sitting in the chair wrapped Him Happy's hoodie for over 2 hours, it took him at least an hour to gain consciousness.

He acted tough at first, when Happy pulled out the welding torch he cried like a bitch.

Tooth by tooth, finger by finger he was fading in and out of consciousness.

Happy had finally had enough, once he regained consciousness. Happy made sure he looked him in the eye.

“this is the type of shit that happens when you fuck with my girl,” he said before he pulled his gun from his jeans and emptied the clip into his chest.


End file.
